characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Itachi Uchiha
Itachi Uchiha 'is one of the main antagonists of the Shonen Jump manga series Naruto. Background Born to be a prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, Itachi is the older brother of Sasuke Uchiha. Due to being member of one of the key Hidden Leaf families, Itachi only knew about bloodshed and death as a child soldier of the Third Great Ninja War. Because of this, Itachi became aloof with Shisui, his only friend, and grew scared for life. Itachi later on massacred the Uchiha clan as well as murdering his own parents, which would end up scarring Sasuke after Itachi spared his life, which placed Sasuke on the path to become strong enough to kill his own brother for massacring the Uchiha's. Itachi was then became an international criminal and joined the Akatsuki, a criminal organization which consists of Shinobi that exist outside of the usual system of hidden village. However, it was revealed later on that Itachi had acquired a terminal illness, later on revealing his actions are for the good of the Leaf Village. Powers & Abilities * '''Chakra: '''Itachi possesses Chakra, spiritual energy which is found in all living things, as his nature is mostly fire, water and wind. Itachi is also the master of illusions, being highly skilled with Illusions. ** '''Shadow Clone Jutsu: '''Like most character, he is capable of corporeal copies of the user and can also be dispersed with enough force. ** '''Shadow Clone Explosion: '''Can create a shadow clone which can explode. ** '''Crow Clone Technique: '''Unlike any normal shadow clone, it takes less chakra to use. He uses crows to as a medium for chakra to create a clone. ** '''Body Flicker Technique: '''Capable enough to temporary increase speed burst. ** '''Summoning Technique: '''A space-time jutsu which allows Itachi to summon an animal to aid them in combat or for travellung, most notably cores for Itachi. ** '''Ephemeral: '''The genjutsu allows Itachi play on his victim's fears and capable of controlling their vision. This move is done to point at them and proceeds to put illusions on them. It doesn't need eye contact. ** '''Dusk Crow: '''Like the last one, this Genjutsu doesn't need eye contact to work. It allows Itachi to put his said enemies into an illusion in a trap filled with torment victims, leaving the user's mercy. ** '''Burning Paper Body: '''Itachi puts an enemy in an illusion of dark empty space. Victim appears to be turned into paper and burning. This move can hinder the movements of the victim. ** '''Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique: '''This move can allow the opponent be be caught in an illusionary world created by the user, it has them as if they are feeling as if spikes are driven into the limbs, hindering and slowing their movement. ** '''Mirror Heaven & Earth Change: '''Itachi can decrypts an illusion cast upon them, in which he inflict the same illusion on said enemy back at them. ** '''Great Fireball: '''The user can expell a giant fireball out of the mouth. He can also expell it as a flamethrower, and the move's scope depends on the volume of chakra mustered together. ** '''Pheonix Sage Fire: '''Itachi can expels a volley of small fireballs, as each of the fireballs are sent flying in an unpredictable movement. Said flames can be comtrolled via chakra by the user. ** '''Pheonix Sage Flower Nail Crimson: '''Itachi can send shurikens infused with fire chakra. It is capable enough to inflict severe burns on people and objects. ** '''Water Fang Bullet: '''Can send a spinning mass of pressurized water towards the enemy. ** '''Water Relase: Water Dragon Bullet Technique: '''By using water from the enviroment to save chakra, he can create a dragon made out of water to attack the victim. ** '''Water Release: Water Bullet Technique: '''Itachi can gather water and expels it from the mouth. The wave of the attack takes a shape of a crashing waterfall blasted toward the targets. ** '''Sharingan: '''Like all uchihas, he inherits the Mirror Wheel Eye. With this, Itachi can see chakra variations and gives him the abilty to read precise muscle movement or precognition. He could also see through illusions and see invisible enemies as well as memorizing any technique he witnesses though he can't memorize them if it isn't an inherited ability. *** '''Genjutsu: Sharingan: '''Itachi can lock an enemy within a genjutsu of their choosing by looking at the opponent's eyes. Things like incapicitating them, placing them in a mind control and inflicting pain to them for torture. *** '''Izanami: '''A more unqiue type of Genjutsu from the Uchihas. The move allows to trap the victim in an illusory loop that maintains itself without Itachi's concentration. It can work on blind people or people that cut off their eyesight. Though it can be broken if the victim accepts his/her actions and stop trying to change them. Also the move requires a lot of prep time and physical contact initiate. **'Mangekyō Sharingan: 'A more advanced and unique than the original Sharingan to the Uchihas as the Mangekyō Sharingan can be gained through in despair of losing a loved one. It grants him more unique genjutsu moves and is used to cause blindness after each use of the advanced form of Sharingan's unique techniques. ***'Tsukiyomi: 'A move that traps it's victim's in a horrific genjutsu for 3 days experience. Itachi has complete control over it, allowing him him to make them see and feel whatever he desires. He can also control the perception of time in the horrific genjutsu, as he can make seconds feel like days. ***'Amaterasu: 'Itachi can summon black fire that can be moved by the user's gazers. Said fire can burn for 7 days straight and is hotter than fire, and can burn water and even fire. ***'Susano'o: 'Itachi is capable enough to create a massive, gigantic humanoid like creature that surrounds the user. It can by forged by the user's chakra and differs in appearance. It can grab the opponent, strike it's victims, manipulate itself and create weapons out of chakra that he can use. ****'Sword of Totsuka: 'One of Itachi's unique technique for his Susano'o. Itachi's Susano'o carries a sake jar which contains liquid which can take the form of a sword, it is an ethreal weapon that is capable enough of sealing anything it pierces. If a victim is struck by the blade, they are drawn into the sake jar and will be trapped into a genjutsu-like "the world of drunken dreams". ****'Yata Mirror: 'The Susano'o can summon an ethreal shield which is said to possess all nature transformations. It can change it's own characterisitcs depending on the attack, and render said attack ineffective. ****'Yasaka Magatama: 'Itachi's Susano'o can launch shuriken-like Magatamas that are made out of chakra by the Susano'o. It is strong enough to destroy cities and the core of Nagato's Chibaku Tensei. Their also smaller variations of the Magatamas for close quarters. Equipment *'Katana. *'Shuriken: '''Typical throwing stars. *'Kunai: 'A versatile combat knife. *'Wires: 'A barely visible wires that are used for manuerving self and thrown weapons. *'Explosive Tags: 'A piece of paper used for explosion. *'Smoke Bombs: '''An explosive wrapped in paper that produces smoke when detonated. Used to distract the enemy. Feats Strength *Easily broke Sasuke's bones. *Kicked Sasuke hard enough to shatter a rock. *Effortlessely took out three other Uchiha. *Traded blows with Sasuke. *Fought evenly with Chakra Mode Naruto and Killer B. *Effortlessely overpowered Sasuke Uchiha in hand to hand combat. *Kicked Kurenai Yūhi so hard that she was sent flying several yards away. *His Susano'o Yasaka Magatama can destroy ctites and the core of Nagato's Chibaku Tensei. Speed *Casually dodged Kakashi Hatake's suprise attack. *Has shown no issue keeping up with Chakra Mode Naruto and Killer B. *Was so fast that even Kakashi's Sharingan had a difficult time keeping up with him. *No issue keeping up with Chakra Mode Kabuto and Sasuke. *Defended against Sasuke's Kirin, which is made up of natural lightning. *Waved his hands so fast that several Jonin-level ninja couldn't see them. *Dodged Sasuke's rigged shurikens. *Capable of throwing and blocking hundreds of shuriken and creating shadow clones while doing so. *Dodged Sasuke's Great Dragon Fire Technique. *No issue stoppig Sasuke's Chidori. *Kept up with resurrected Nagato, who can cross a massive island sized crater he made in just one second. Durability *Tanked Sasuke's Great Fire Dragon Technique, which can easily destroy buildings. *Walked after getting beat up by Killer B's tail. *Withstood attacks from Sage Mode Kabuto. *Even after having his right arm burnt, kept on fighting. *Even if his eyes sight continues to worsen, managed to keot on fighting. *Managed to keep up fighting even if his fatal disease made him cough blood. *Casually shrugs off having his thighs punctured by shurikens. *Survived Sasuke's Kirin with help from his Susano'o. Skill *Massacred almost every Uchiha family member. *Considered to be the best Shinobi Konoha ever produced. *Became leader of the Anbu at age 13. *At age 8 and 10, mastered the Sharingan and passed the Chunin Exams. *With help from Sasuke, defeated Kabuto and made him release Edo Tensei. *Defeated Orochimaru. Weaknesses *Has a fatal disease known as Terminal Illness. *Using Mangekyō Sharingan will cause him to go blind once he uses a Genjutsu move. *Has limited chakra pool. *Some of his Genjutsu move requires eye contact. Fun Facts *His name "Itachi" can be translated to "weasel". *He is one of the few people who knew the identity of Naruto's father. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Illusion Casters Category:Humans Category:Ninja Category:Assassins Category:Neutral Evil Category:Naruto Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Summoners Category:Knife Wielders Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with Copying Abilities Category:Clone Users